


“You’re such a pretty little thing tied up like that, baby.” ~McCree

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“You’re such a pretty little thing tied up like that, baby.” ~McCree

You’d been scanning your closet for hours and finally decided on the right outfit for the high end casino you and your friends were planning to go to. Gambling was never really something you caught an interest for, but there’s a first time for everything, right? Besides, you were finally able to wear that fancy outfit you’d been dying to try on.   
The casino was like a palace, the interior was covered in red velvet from the floor to the heavy curtains. Gold accented practically every surface, statues and columns of marble adorning the building. You felt underdress but your friends assured you that you looked fine as they ushered you into the poker hall.   
As soon as you entered the dimly lit lounge, sparkling dark eyes from across the room met yours. For a moment you almost tripped over yourself. You tore your gaze from the man’s eyes onto the rest of his face. His glare was menacing yet inviting as he flashed a smile underneath his thick mustache and fuming cigar.   
“Oh shit. Do you know who that is?” A friend of yours whispered into your ear.   
You turned to him and shook your head, but before he had the time to explain, your conversation was interrupted by a large, muscular man, “Excuse me, Mr. McCree would like to see you.”  
You titled your head in confusion until you came to the realization that Mr. McCree must’ve been the man who locked eyes with you when you entered the hall, “Oh, I see.“  
Your friend took a hold of your arm to intervene, “I hope he wouldn’t mind if I tag along?”  
The massive man give him a disdainful look before replying, “I believe he would.”  
Half out of intrigue and half out of fear, you joined the man towards the poker table where McCree sat with a deck in hand. He lifted himself from the table to take your hand which he softly lifted to his lips, his trimmed mustache tickling your skin.   
“Well, hello darlin’,” You couldn’t help the shameless blush that rushed to your cheeks. McCree took your other hand and stepped directly in front of you to hold your full attention, “I sure hope you don’t mind me taking you away from your folks other there, I just couldn’t help myself with a pretty thing like you.”  
A small chuckle escaped from your slightly quaking lips before you realized you were speaking, “Oh, thank you. It’s alright, I don’t mind spending my evening with a handsome stranger.”  
He smiled as he let go of your hand and pulled out a chair, “I’m an honored man.”  
Your grin tightened on your cheeks and you took the seat next to him. The warmth of is hand still embraced yours while his robotic arm held his deck. His cigar funneled smoke throughout the room as it lay in the ashtray, but McCree’s bold and dark features were as prominent as they would’ve been in clear air.   
The soft fabric of McCree’s gloves laced with the strong grip of his fingers onto your own was enough to take you out of this world as he rubbed circles into your wrist with his thumb. But the times in which you were able to pay attention to what was happening in the game, you heard McCree betting huge, exorbitant amounts that were so high that the mere mention of them made a handful of his competitors fold. You’d begin to wonder what your friend meant when he asked you if you knew who he was. What kind of man was he? There seemed to be much more behind the veil of cigar smoke he hid behind.   
Still, he treated you like royalty. When he won, which was more often than not, he’d celebrate by buying you a drink. Whatever you wanted and however many you wanted, though most times you’d opt out of the offer. He’d sneak in soft kisses onto your hand occasionally, and would dole out compliments like he was paid for the amount of times he made you blush. It’d hardly ever felt like you’d met just a few hours before.   
But the time moved quickly and you could felt it was getting late and honestly you had no clue if your friends were still in the building. Casinos were notorious for not having clocks in order to keep their clientele away from the responsibilities of outside world, but by the way the hall was starting to empty you figured you should probably leave sooner than later. You placed a tender hand onto McCree’s arm to catch his attention which he received with a gallant smile, “I hope you don’t mind, Mr. McCree, but I really must be going, my friends are probably waiting for me.”  
“I understand honey, don’t let me keep ya. If you ever wanna see me again, you know where to find me,” he escorted you out of your chair and planted a firm kiss on your cheek before sending you on your merry way.   
McCree was an incredibly handsome man, sure, but there was something about the endless flow of charm that was noxiously sweet. There had been so much smoke and tension in the air of the casino that when you finally walked out into the clean air, you could smell the fresh oxygen like visiting the house of an old friend. You could feel the scent of cigars on your clothes and it almost seemed like the smoke rose from your body.   
Your friends could still be in the building for all you knew, but you really had no desire to walk back in there and spend an eternity looking for them. The best course of action for your state right now was to find a cab, probably use all the money that you brought with you, head home, and just sleep.   
You could feel your exhaustion with every step, your heavy eyelids crowding your vision as you struggled to keep your head up. Were you this tired all along? It seemed to happen so suddenly, you certainly couldn’t be drunk, you only had a couple drinks…   
Then, as you fell over, a pair of strong arms caught you in your fall. The last thing you saw before closing your eyes was an unmistakable white glove.   
You woke up to the musky scent of cigars and a burning sensation all throughout your body. Your eyes fluttered open as you took your time adjusting to your consciousness, moaning in the process.  
“Mornin’ sleeping beauty,” McCree’s voice shook the silence as you felt that familiar fabric of his glove on your bare stomach. Instinctively, you jumped at the contact but barely moved. You dared to look at where his hand was to see your roped body, bound and restricted at seemingly every inch. In an effort to speak, all that came from your mouth was a muted muffle that was soon dominated by McCree’s roaring chuckle, “You’re such a pretty little thing tied up like that, baby.”  
Your eyes shut hard to hold back tears that couldn’t help be leak from your eyes as his hand made its way to your face. You wanted to ask him why he was doing this, what he was going to do with you, just some explanation, anything. But the only response you received was the rattle of his belt buckle as he slide his belt off the loops of his pants. His facial hair dug into your skin like daggers as left a trail of wet kisses on your neck.  
“Don’t you worry, sugar. I ain’t gonna hurt you.”


End file.
